To form a session to a server capable of providing a service and/or resource, a client may first establish a session with a server. Some communications protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), have no identifying information at the transport level beyond the socket address. Other protocols, such as Secure Media Flow Protocol (MFP), contain cryptographic credentials, which allow the client to determine if a responder has the desired identity and continue with session startup and communication. In addition, a computing device, such as a client may, under some circumstances, want to communicate with one or more other computing devices on a peer-to-peer basis, in addition to communicating with the server over the established session. To communicate on a peer-to-peer basis, a client may establish and manage a separate session with a peer device. As such, an application hosted on such a client typically manages communication with a server and peer device through multiple logical connections according to an application programming interface (API). Accordingly, solutions for establishing and managing computing device peer-to-peer communications in addition to client/server communications may be advantageous.